yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-kai Watch Blasters (video game)
Moon Rabbit Crew: |ratings = |website = Red Cat Corps & White Dog Squad: Official website Moon Rabbit Crew: Official website Iron Oni Army: Official website |predecessor = Yo-kai Watch 2 |successor = Yo-kai Watch 3 Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2 }} is a role-playing strategy game that was developed for the Nintendo 3DS by Level-5, and serves as a spin-off from the main Yo-kai Watch games. and was released on July 11, 2015 in Japan, April 19, 2018 in South Korea, September 7, 2018, in North America and Europe, September 8, 2018 in Austraila. A free expansion, titled which adds some exclusive features was released digitally, in Japan on December 12, 2015, September 27, 2018 in North America, Europe and Australia and September 20, 2018 in South Korea. As the title suggests, this game is follow-up to the Yo-kai Blasters application that was originally present in Yo-kai Watch 2. Unlike the original game, Yo-kai Watch Blasters adds a couple of features that weren't present, making it a fully-fledged title. Development Announcement Yo-kai Watch Blasters was first revealed in the April 2015 issue of CoroCoro magazine. It was later revealed that the game will come in two versions during the Level-5 Vision 2015, which were called Red Cat Corps and White Dog Squad. The announcement came with a trailer which the game was set to be released on July 11, 2015 in Japan. In October's CoroCoro Comic magazine, they revealed that Moon Rabbit Crew, through an update that included in a box featured in the next month's issue of the magazine. The magazine also revealed that the two versions would have an free update in December. The official website revealed new features of the game. Gameplay Yo-kai Watch Blasters is an expansion on the Oni-Busters gameplay that was first introduced in Yo-kai Watch 2. Four players will face up against other Yo-kai and Boss Yo-kai, which in the game the player will play as different Yo-kai and go around town in a beat 'em up action style. Players will team up to form groups of four to take on all Yo-kai, including some bosses. The game series also supports online multiplayer. Yo-kai available in Yo-kai Watch Blasters There are 407 total entries as of Yo-kai Watch: Moon Rabbit crew, to see all the Yo-kai implemented in the game, see the page below: * List of Yo-kai by Medallium Number (Yo-kai Watch Blasters) Missions Story Missions Story Missions are the main storyline of the game, Most of these missions are mandatory to unlock key features, like the Great Orb, an object that spawns every once in a while that not only fills up your Soul Meter to full, but also gives you an All Stats Up. Each Level has a recommended level, which will eventually spike up in difficulty in the post game; and with a recommended level comes a Time limit, whether it's 30 minutes or only 10 minutes. When you clear some of the Main Mission (which is indicated by it being yellow), you can unlock Sub-Missions (which are indicated by blue). Some of these Sub-Missions are needed for other features like optional bosses or a Yo-kai given to you free like Usapyon, Whisper (and Whispocrates if you're a White Dog Squad member), and so on. Some Mission after clearing the main story require you play them countless times for a rare cutscene that gives you a 'Rare' Yo-kai that aren't version exclusive, some of these Yo-kai include: * The Wicked elites * Venoct * Kyubi * Arachnus * Toadal Dude * Blizzie * Master Nyada * Lord Enma (MRC) Patrol Missions These are unlocked after completing Chapter 1, these missions have no real goal and you have about 20 Minutes to do whatever at the location. You can befriend Yo-kai during this time, including Rare Yo-kai; You can check the details of the Patrol mission to see which Yo-kai are currently spawning more often, whether you want to complete the Medallium or if you want your favorite Yo-kai on your Team. Not only can you befriend Yo-kai and collect Oni orbs, which are the currency of this game, but you can get both in Mini-Mini Missions. As soon as you Start the Mission, you are often given either 3 tasks: Collecting Items around the map, Defeating 4 slightly stronger Yo-kai, or One Miniboss Yo-kai; both of which are befriendable. you recieve Oni orbs from completing them no matter what and they often have a time limit of about 3 minutes. Big Boss Missions This mode can be unlocked after doing some progress in the Story mode defeating bosses, Every boss you defeated can be rematched as many times as you want, excluding bosses that are version exclusive like Rubeus J(RCC)/Hardy Hound(WDS) '''and Dame Dedtime(RCC)/McKraken(WDS). These bosses can also have different difficulties: '''Normal, which is their normal difficulty with a fair level cap, around the levels you originally fought the boss in the story mode; Super, which is slightly stronger than the original version with a higher level cap; And Ultra, which requires you to be at your strongest and maybe even need help from other players via Online co-op, as there is no level cap for these bosses. To even attempt to fight these Ultra bosses you need an Ultra Orb. Luckily the Ultra Boss's mission page tells you how to get their Ultra orbs; like beating the Super version within a certain time without anyone ascending or beating selected Super versions of bosses in a specific order. But defeating Ultra Bosses is not only an achievement on it's own, but it also gives you amazing rewards for defeating them, like rare/hard-to-obtain Yo-kai, Boss Soul Gems, Lucky Crank-a-kai coin, and other prizes. Each difficulty even changes minor things about the boss, whether be where you fight them or other things, like how Demuncher/Devourer can spawn with different onis on their appropriate versions (i.e. Normal/Gargaros, Super/Ogralus, and Ultra/Orcanos) . Then there's the Challenge Version, which can be unlocked via Beating an Ultra version of a specific boss or through other means. These missions allow you you go up against multiples of a boss, each one gaining in difficulty from a Normal boss with low health to the Ultra variant of said boss. Beating these mission has different rewards for differing types of members and a Golden statue of the boss that will decorate your Blasters House. True Challenge Missions Available in Moon Rabbit Crew, you can try the True Challenge Missions. These missions prohibit the use of Auras, Songs, and pre-equipped Battle Items to prevent the missions' Challenge aspect from being removed from the experience. There are two modes that are most notable, Time Attack and Oni Orb Hunt. Oni Orb Hunt allows the player(s) to explore a large map for only 5-7 minutes. During then, you can beat up roaming bosses to obtain more Oni Orbs for Leveling up, Buying gear, etc. Time Attack is more interesting than the previous mode, it acts like a boss rush for the player(s) lasting an average of 15 minutes. This mode gives you the chance to fighting the super boss of the True Challenge Missions, Pink Emperor; you can unlock this boss via QR code. But after winning the highscore of Time Attacks or the Ultra Oni Orb Hunt, you can obtain a Moonstone; this item is necessary for crafting the strongest equipment in Moon Rabbit Crew. Blasters House This is main hub of your Game, there's very little to talk about, since the game's tutorials kind of talk about most of it very early on. Features: Sgt. Burly: This is where you select your missions (see the Missions section above for more detail), there's also an option to equip any Items, just in case you forgot before talking to him. Happierre: Introduced after beating the first Story Mission, you can swap current move-out Members and equip them with whatever you want or to look at any Yo-kai you've collected and check their stats, Skill, Change Moves, etc. Dimmy: Unlocked after beating the second mission in Chapter 1, you can Buy and sell items that will help you during missions. Signiton: Unlocked after Chapter 1, you can talk to Signiton on the 2nd floor to Craft equipment and strengthen said items. Most of them require materials dropped from Enemies, Bosses, and etc. Nekidspeed: After beating the First story Mission, You can now talk to him on the 2nd floor as the only means to level up you Yo-kai via Oni orbs. After spending enough Oni orbs, you can now Evolve your Yo-kai either with or without fusing with other Yo-kai /Fusion Items, with the cost of Oni orbs. Blizzie/Online Co-op: After doing some story progress, you're allowed to play with other players online or locally. You can do any missions you want with them. At the end of Story missions or Big Boss missions when players want the same reward, you can engage in Koma Battles with them; whether the game requires luck or button mashing to win the reward is still being determined. Master Zen: After befriending enough Yo-kai, you unlock the Ability to make Soul Gems. If you make plenty of Soul Gems, you'll be allowed to make Special Soul Gems like the Superstar Soul or the Sneaky Soul. Rhyth/Steppa/Wiglin: After you complete Chapter 2, you can now do a couple of things with The Dancing Trio. You can recieve online giveouts, scan QR codes for Coins or Items or use Passwords to get prizes that way. Slitheref: Along with The Dancing Trio, you unlock Slitheref, This unlocks the StreetPass feature of this game. This will put you in the fight with the player's team, with only the Leader being befriendable. This is especially helpful if it's a rare or hard to obtain yo-kai like Noko or Devourer. Iron Oni Army Arcade Machine (JP only): Only in the Japanese version of Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Moon Rabbit Crew, you can connect to the nearest Iron Oni arcade machine in real life, allowing you to go on special missions. These rewards include Ultra Shogun King's drop items and Moonstones, a special item used to make powerful Equipment that you can normally obtain via True Challenges. KJ (Komajiro): available in Moon Rabbit Crew, Komasan's own brother can play songs that can give you a helpful stat boost for your next mission. Each song does different things (Legendary = All Stats Up, Slippery = SPD up) but all of them cost only 300 oni orbs each, but you can only play one before you move-out so choose wisely. Menu Features: Yo-kai Circles: This feature is eventually unlocked with Happierre, it keeps track of specific Yo-kai you've befriended and collecting the specific few in the circle gives you some artwork of those Yo-kai together and a gift. The gift is either given to you when you checked the completed circle or by talking to Wiglin after to checked the completed circle. Medal Swap: Just like in titles prior to this one, you can can recruit friends on your 3DS's Friend list to trade Yo-kai with you either locally or through the internet to help with Medallium completion. Settings: This is just for minor adjustments to the game like text speed, music/sfx volume, and menu background design. Help: Did you accidentally skip a whole tutorial and not know what it just said? Well this option allows you to read tutorials again if you want to. But then again why would you do that, We're providing you most of the info on this page alone. Packaging In the Japanese prints of the games, Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Red Cat Corps contains a medal for Rubeus J, while Yo-kai Watch Blasters: White Dog Squad contains a medal for Hardy Hound. The virtual downloaded versions of Red Cat Corp and White Dog Squad carry a free Sir Nyansalot and Maginyan in their respective versions, you get access to obtaining them after you clear Chapter 2. Moon Rabbit Crew expansion The Moon rabbit Crew expansion was implemented to Red Cat Corp and White Dog Squad copies for free on December 12th, 2015 (JP), September 20th, 2015 (KO), and September 27th, 2018 (NA/EU). This update implements new Story Missions and Sub Missions, 15 new Yo-kai, 10 (not counting alternate forms) new bosses to memorize the patterns of, a couple new Crank-a-kai coins, and plenty of new Equipment to grind materials for. This also adds the True challenge Missions (for more on that check the Missions category above). Reception Gallery Starting icon Logo's Boxart's Video Gallery File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチバスターズ 赤猫団／白犬隊』ミッション篇 File:Yo-kai Watch Busters Second Trailer File:Yo-Kai Watch Busters Announcement Trailer File:YOKAI WATCH BLASTERS TRAILER!!!!! ENGLISH Trivia * Yo-kai Watch Blasters is heavily influenced from the cult classic Ghostbusters franchise. * This game marks the very first Yo-kai Watch piece of media to use to use the English spelling of "Yo-kai Watch" on the Japanese logo, which was announced a few months before Yo-kai Watch was localised into English. * This marked the first appearance of Usapyon. Usapyon was actually meant to be first released in Yo-kai Watch 3, with Blasters serving as a cameo, but the former game was then delayed into 2016. * This is the first game to feature Whisper as a playable character. * The English localisation for Yo-kai Watch Blasters remained to be a long-standing rumor, around the time when the recasting of the voice actors happened. ** As the game came out in Korea before any western territory, it was possible that the games were planned to be released earlier than usual which explains the localised visuals in the Korean credits and English song titles featured in the intros. ** When the game was announced, it already had an approved age rating making it the first Yo-kai Watch game to have a pre-rated age rating. ** On a GameXplain video featuring Yo-kai Watch Blasters, the last save date was made on March 7, 2018, a month before the game was released in South Koreahttps://twitter.com/hepointatsquib/status/1033168343753281541. * This is the first game to get regional model changes, rather than just textural. * This is the very first Yo-kai Watch video game to have an auto-saving feature, especially before having to fight special Yo-kai in order to befriend them to prevent the exploiting of soft-resetting for another try. * The initial release of Moon Rabbit Crew was delayed in North America, ten hours after the European release for unknown reasons. * In the files of Moon Rabbit Crew, there's some unused data that contain the localized titles of the Song Medals, as well as the descriptions. Although they are not able to be used in the game, the same can be applied to the Song Medal episode being skipped in the Season 3 Dub. External links * Official website for Yo-kai Watch Busters: Red Cat Squad and White Dog Team * Official website for Yo-kai Watch Busters: Moon Rabbit Team * Official website for Yo-kai Watch: Iron Oni Army References The YO-KAI WATCH Series is Back with Two New Co-op Action Games - Nintendo Official Site Category:Video games